See You Again
by loner234
Summary: After being alive for over 100 years, there wasn't a lot that could shake Damon Salvatore. Death didn't even phase him. Being a creature who has to kill to live, he'd become used to the idea of death. It was a natural part of life, he had accepted that. But not when it came to her, he couldn't accept it from her. I'm bad at summaries. Slight Bamon One-shot.


**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it**

Damon sat on her bed and looked around the room, trying to remember the women who he had called his best friend for so long. That's a lie, he knows no matter how long, he could never forget her. Apparently, this is the place she had laid her head in every night and picked it up every morning until recently. This room just screamed 'Bonnie Bennett'. It was bright and homey, yet had a serene, calm feeling to it. Pictures of her and what he guessed was her family lined her dresser.

No one knew he was in here but he wasn't technically snooping. After the funeral, a few people went to Bonnie's house to conjugate. Through the whole thing he had been strong for Elena but he just couldn't take it anymore and broke away. He went into the first room he saw and by coincidence, it was hers.

It had been a somber event for all people involved. I mean, this was a day no one wanted to happen: Bonnie Bennett's funeral. Damon doesn't know why he was still so caught off guard, she was old. Don't get him wrong, he loves his human life with Elena more than anything. But with having to watch everyone die and this sucky health of his, he gets to wondering.

He'd seen her dead before so he doesn't know why this time was any different. He thinks it has something to do with seeing her in that casket with her hands all lath across her chest. And the fulness of e getting. This time it was final. The young, feisty women that he had fought beside was _not_ that lifeless, soulless body. Maybe it was the thought that she might've died hating him, or what losing her symbolized. She was the last link he had to his old self: The vengeful, thrill-seeking, dark Damon. The opening of the bedroom door made him whip his head around.

The door opened more and a small, dark-skinned lady walked in. She stared at him for a second more, her green eyes piercing him

" I didn't think I had to say it but the bedrooms are off limits for guest sir"

" Sorry, I just walked into the first room I saw. My name's Damon, I'm an old friend of the deceased" he explained. A look of recognition crossed her face.

" She's told me about you. I'm Sheila, her daughter " the women fished around in her purse for something.

" You're not really supposed to be in here," Sheila pulled out an envelope and handed it to him

" But I guess I'll make an exception. Here, my mom left this for you" She finishes as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. The envelope read 'Damon' in big, red letters. He stared at it for a second before carefully opening it.

 _Dear Damon,_

 _So how are you doing these days? I hope not too good Because of you're reading this, I've just died. Don't get all weepy though. It was my time. It's weird though. I've spent so long fighting off death but now, I'm not afraid of it. Before, I just thought death was death. But now I know the difference. And there is a difference between dying now and dying then. Then, dying was a sign of failure. But now, it's a sign of completion and perseverance. After fighting so hard to get the life I wanted, I got it. And now I can go in peace._

 _You know, after Enzo died I thought that was it, no happiness for me. I hated you so much that even the sight of you sickened me. It seemed like you had taken everything I'd ever loved: Grams, Enzo, Jeremy. And I didn't want to ever see your face again. I was in a bad place for a long time but I've never been one for moping around, that's more Stefani style. So I did what he wanted me to, traveled, had fun, found love. Normal mortal stuff. I went around closing all the open books in my life and I got as close to closure as I'll ever get in this lifetime. But there is one piece of unfinished business left; you, us, to be more specific._

 _I know things left off in a bad note between us and I haven't contacted anyone since. I just don't want you to think I did it because of hate. So here's a sentence I never thought I would say: I, Bonnie McCullough, ( formerly Bennett) do not hate you, Damon Salvatore._

 _In fact, now that everything is over with, I can admit it. Admit that there was something between us. I felt it but couldn't bring myself to tell you. If something had happened between us, I couldn't have faced myself. But if nothing happened and I had to watch you two, I would become jealous and resentful. It was like after everything, I owed it to myself to not feel that way. But I also was scared to stay in touch with you. I had the chance to have a nice life that I always wanted and I couldn't let it go. I've seen that happen to too many people. So I left. And I don't regret my decision, but I do miss everyone sometimes._

 _But there was gold at the end of the rainbow for me. I got this nice job at a law firm, where I met my husband, Jerry. He was no Damon Salvatore or Lorenzo, but then again, maybe that's a good thing. He is nice enough and really smart and complete human ( no more supernatural drama for me). And I have three beautiful daughters: they're great. But anyway, I've missed everyone and I hope your lives turned out fine. But I guess you can tell me all about it when we meet again._

By the time he reached the end. He had broken down crying. He didn't realize how much he missed her, just talking to her and hearing her voice. He couldn't believe they had missed out so much from each other's lives. But he wasn't mad. She had everything she wanted: a nice, Normal life with a great job, husband, and kids. And the same could be said for me. He got the one thing he had been looking for since she left: closure. Wiping the years out of his eyes, he took one last look around the room. And then he walked out.


End file.
